memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Fähnrich
Kelly und Rostov=Fähnrich? Zu Kelly und Rostov: Die beiden sind doch Crewman (unterster militärische Rang, Unteroffizier) und keine Fähnriche (Offizier). Oder irre ich mich? Der englische Begriff für Fähnrich is ja Ensign und nicht Crewman. --HenK | discuss 21:44, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Sie tragen beide einen Pin, werden aber Crewman genannt...das hat mich auch schon verwirrt...ist crewman vielleicht auch allgemein für Crewmitglied?--Bravomike 21:53, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::halt, mein Fehler, sie tragen keinen Pin, sondern ein Crewman abzeichen, hab ich nicht gesehen, sorry--Bravomike 21:58, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) Bashir? Bashir bildet keine Ausnahme, er hat schlichtweg die Ausbildung zum Mediziner bestanden. So wie ich die Sache verstanden habe, wird jeder Absolvent der "Starfleet Medical School" (Sorry, kenne den deutschen Ausdruck nicht, hab DS9 nur auf Englisch gesehen) automatisch Lt. Junior Grade. Night 20:35, 7. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ja, das kommt hin, wobei ich sogar annehme, dass die (möglichen) Ärzte bereits während ihres Studiums (das ungefähr doppelt so lang ist wie ein reguläres Studium zum Offizier) in den Offiziersrang erhoben werden und mit Bestehen der Arztprüfung dann sofort einen Rang hochgestuft werden. (Das ist zum Beispiel die Praxis im Deutschen Medizincorps, wo Medizinstudenten die verschiedenen Dienstgrade eines Offiziersanwärters durchlaufen, irgendwann in die Gruppe der Leutnante befördert werden und ein Arztpraktikum absolvieren. Mit Abschluss des Studiums werden sie dann wieder befördert, zum Stabsarzt, was einem Hauptmann entspricht.) In den heutigen Armeen ist es allerdings auch so, dass die Ärzte sich bereits mit bestanden Abschluss verpflichten können und dann automatisch einen Offiziersrang erhalten. -- Kobi 19:44, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) Offiziersrang? Vielleicht ein wenig off-topic, aber: Laut diesem Artikel und auch dem in der Ma/en ist "Ensign" der unterste Offiziersrang. Kann das stimmen? Ich meine, es gibt ja seit TNG keine Crewmen mehr, also würde das heißen, dass alle Personen in der Sternenflotte Offiziere sind (außer dem Chief, womit Miles O'Brien wirklich böse behandelt worden wäre)--Bravomike 14:56, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Bitte, es soll deiner Meinung nach TNG keine Crewmen mehr geben? In TNG selbst gibt es z. B. Simon Tarses. Gruß, 87.79.214.31 16:55, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Zu den Kürzungen Ich hatte mal etwas massiver die Schere angesetzt, nachdem der Artikel meiner Meinung nach heute abend die kritische Masse an nicht-canonischen Informationen deutlich erreicht hat und zwar aus folgenden Gründen: * Wir sind nicht die Wikipedia! (einer unserer Grundsätze): Als Marinedienstgrad ist der Fähnrich der Junior-Offizierrang unterhalb der Lieutenants. … Dieser Dienstgrad (NATO-Rangcode OF-1) war in der Deutschen Marine mit dem Leutnant zur See, in der US Army, des US Marine Corps oder der US Air Force mit dem Second Lieutenant vergleichbar. War nicht mit kanonischen Quellen belegt und ist dementsprechend dann natürlich auch vom POV her kritisch, weil es eben keine kanonischen Quellen gibt. NATO-Rangcode und andere Vergleiche zur Realwelt interessieren nicht, wenigstens nicht im Hauptteil des Artikels - und selbst in den Hintergrundinformationen sind sie eigentlich nur Spekulation, was mich zum nächsten Punkt bringt. * Keine Spekulationen / Belege die Angaben (auch zwei Grundsätze): Im romulanischen Sternenimperium entspricht er dem Sublieutenant. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das von der Episode kommt, in der Picards Enterprise einen übergelaufenen Sternenflottenoffizier in Gewahrsam nimmt, sicher bin ich jetzt aber nicht, dass das ausdrücklich dort gesagt wurde. (Der Ensign lief als solcher über, kehrte aber als Sublieutenant zurück - schwer zu glauben, dass er nicht befördert wurde. Satal aus meine ich übrigens nicht.) 21:45, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich stimme dir in dieser Hinsicht voll zu wir sind hier MA die Informationen über Star Trek geben wer sich über alles andere Informieren will soll bei Wikipedia klicken wir setzen ja nicht umsonst unten den passenden Link zu den Artikeln :)--Klossi 21:52, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Traurig, dass hier stilistisch überarbeitete Formulierungen abgelehnt werden: Dies ist in der Regel der erste Dienstgrad, der jungen Offizieren nach dem Absolvieren der Sternenflotten-Akademie zugewiesen wird. statt Dies ist normalerweise der erste Dienstgrad, der neuen Offizieren zugewiesen wird (wie Absolventen der Sternenflotten-Akademie). :so, sind wir denn jetzt alle glücklich?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:38, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wegen dem Stil wurde der Artikel nicht gesperrt du hast nur andauern Noncanoninformationen hinzugefügt und obwohl wir das immer wieder rückgängig gemacht haben bzw dich darauf angeschrieben haben und du weiter noncanoninhalt hinzugefügt hast waren wir gezwungen den Artikel zu sperren. --Klossi 22:40, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Fähnrich Ob nun Fiction oder Reality, ein Fähnrich ist kein Ensign und umgekehrt. Alles ein Problem der schlechten Übersetzungen oder soll ich Translationen schreiben. In Deutschland musste erst die Enterprise Serie "2003" erscheinen um den Deutschen klar zu machen, dass der unterste Offiziersdienstgrad "Ensign" ist. Wer auch immer den Mut besitzt möge das hier richtig darstellen und sich nicht von schlechter Übersetzung verleiten lassen. Im Englischen sind mir 2 Übersetzungen für Fähnrich geläufig: "Cadet" und "Midshipman". Ein Fähnrich ist und bleibt ein Offiziersanwärter. Ich wäre euch dankbar wenn dieses so aufgenommen und geändert werden würde. Greetz Mailman2 Sorry, die Tilden vergessen. Mit fiel noch ein, dass ja auch Chekov seinerzeit ins Deutsche als Fähnrich übersetzt wurde obwohl sein Dienstgrad Ensign ist. Mailman2 21:30, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :So wie es in den Hintergrundinformationen steht, ist es doch korrekt. In sofern ist das Problem, dass es in der deutschen Synchronisation so genannt wird und deshalb "InUniverse" und somit kanonisch ist. Deshalb kann und braucht man da nichts ändern.--Tobi72 21:32, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Also mir wärs auch lieber, wenn der Artikel unter Ensign liegen würde. Aber so oder, das eine ist WL auf das andere. --Egeria 21:49, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::„Fähnrich“ ist halt die wörtliche Übersetzung von „ensign“ („ensign“=Regimentsfahne, davon abgeleitet: „ensign“=‚Fahnenträger‘=„Fähnrich“). Was dann in konkreten Dienstgradhierarchien daraus gemacht wird, ist aber dann manchmal was anderes. In der NVA beispielsweise waren die Fähnriche nicht Offiziersanwärter, sondern eine eigene Dienstgradgruppe zwischen Unteroffizieren und Offizieren, vergleichbar mit den Warrant Officers (aber nur teilweise). Eigentlich finden ich die Erklärung in der HGI ausreichend. :::Was die Lemmafrage angeht, so würde ich den Artikel schon unter Fähnrich liegen lassen. Der Begriff wurde in 21 (TNG, DS9, VOY) von 27 Staffeln benutzt.--Bravomike 12:55, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Ich finde es übrigens lustig, wie sich die Verwirrung darüber auch in der Wikipedia ausdrückt: Die englische Wikipedia bezeichnet den US-Ensign mit dem NATO-DIenstgradcode OF-1 und den deutschen Fähnrich (und Oberfähnrich) mit OF-D (Ranks and insignia of officers of NATO Navies), die deutsche Wikipedia dagegen schmiert den US-Ensign irgendwie in die Heeresdienstgrade hinein und verpasst ihm den Code OF-D (NATO-Rangcode). Ich werde das da mal korrigieren.--Bravomike 13:01, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fähnrich - falsch mit Ensign übersetzt Der einleitende Satz ist generell falsch - denn ein Fähnrich ist im Englischen definitiv kein Ensign, sondern ein "Warrent Officer" Zitate: Wikipedia In den meisten ehemaligen Bündnisstaaten des Warschauer Pakts bilden die Fähnriche (russisch Praporschtschik, polnisch chorąży) eine eigene Laufbahngruppe zwischen den Offizieren und Unteroffizieren; als solche sind sie den Warrant Officers des angelsächsischen Sprachraums ähnlich. In der US Navy ersetzte der Ensign 1862 den Rang eines „Passed Midshipman“, also einen Midshipman, der seine Ausbildung bereits beendet hatte. Der Ensign der US Navy und der US Coast Guard ist das Äquivalent zum Second Lieutenant der US Army, des United States Marine Corps oder der US Air Force. Im NATO-Rangcode-System hat er die Stufe OF-D und ist damit auch das Äquivalent eines Leutnant zur See der Deutschen Marine. Der Satz sollte also in Fähnrich (engl. Warrent Officer) abgeändert werden, um nicht eine Falschinformation weiterzugeben. Warum man in der deutschen Übersetzung die Original-Ränge (Lieutenant, Commander etc. pp.) beibehielt, und nur für den Ensign eine Übersetzung wählte, die obendrein grundfalsch ist, wird mir ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Ulrich Kuehn (Diskussion) 09:51, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Sehe das Problem ähnlich. Wobei der Vergleich mMn auch nicht ganz korrekt ist. Denn ein Fähnrich steht eben nicht zwischen Offizieren und Unteroffzieren, sondern ist ein Uffz - gleichrangig zum Feldwebel/Bootsmann, der Offiziersanwärter ist. Warrant Officers sind auch je nach Land anders definiert (vrgl US-Navy und Royal Navy). Ein angelsächsisches Pendant zum Fähnrich gibt es somit nicht. Hinzu kommt, dass Ensigns in TOS mit Lieutenant "übersetzt" wurden. Somit haben wir für den Ensign im Original in der Synchro 3 Versionen: Lieutenant (TOS) / Fähnrich (TNG, DS9, VOY, Filme 2-10) / Ensign (Filme 1, 11-12, ENT). Ich wäre dafür, dass wir den Artikel nach "Ensign" verschieben. Im Artikel selbst sind die Infos zu verschiedenen "Übersetzungen" ja schon vermerkt. Die deutsche Synchro weist häufig Fehler auf (Notlandung auf Galileo 7, Brandmauern bei DS9, vulkanische Botschaft in Berlin bei ENT) --Krorok (Diskussion) ::Edit: Habe "Marinedienstrgad" in "Sternenflottendienstgrad" abgeändert. Das sollte das Problem teilweise beheben. Habe auch gesehen, dass es diese Disk. schonmal gab (direkt hier drüber). Vielleicht sollte man eine Abstimmung unter den Nutzern machen, ob der Artikel unter Ensign oder Fähnrich zu finden ist. --Krorok (Diskussion) :::Um mich da mal einzumischen: Die Aussage ist so nicht ganz korrekt. :::Fähnrich und Ensign :::Wenn man sich den englischen Artikel zum Ensign (siehe Ensign (rank)) dann ist es durchaus korrekt, in der deutschen Sprache dafür den Begriff des Fähnrichs zu verwenden. Auch dazu gibt es einen englischen Artikel unter Fähnrich bzw. Fenrik. So wie sich die Artikel lesen, ist der Fähnrich bereits die direkte Entsprechung eines Ensigns, was dessen Befugnisse und Aufgaben angeht, sprich dessen, wozu dieser Rang ursprünglich geschaffen wurde. Der Ensign ist ein Rang der zumeist in englischsprachugen Ländern gebräuchlich ist, am offensichtlichsten dürfte hierbei die US-Armee sein, zumal Star Trek ja bekanntermaßen in den USA produziert wurde. Der vergleichbare Rang in Deutschland und Österreich ist somit der Fähnrich. :::Fähnrich und Warrent Officer :::Nun aber gibt es im ehemaligen Warschauer Pakt ( ) ebenfalls den Begriff des Fähnrichs. Dieser beschreibt dort aber nicht einen einzelnen Rang, sondern vielmehr, ich zitiere aus dem deutschen Artikel zum Fähnrich, eine eigene Laufbahngruppe zwischen den Offizieren und Unteroffizieren. :::Somit ist Fähnrich <-> Ensign nicht dasselbe wie Fähnrich <-> Warrent Officer. Ich hoffe, ich konnte es verständlich erklären ;) --D47h0r Talk 12:02, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Fähnrich vs. Ensign Hallo, mein Name ist Matthias. Seit ca. 2 Jahren arbeite ich an einer im DivX-Format, selbst laufenden Diashow, einer Art Star Trek Chronologie, abwechseln mit erklärenden Text und dazu passenden Bildern, untermalt von den Soundtracks der diversen Star Trek Serien und Spielfilmen. Ich versuche darin so viele wie möglich, sogenannte Kanoninformationen zu benutzen, gebrauche aber auch, um die Lücken zwischen den einzelnen Serien zu schließen auch mal gerne einen Star Trek Roman, Fan-Fiktion und Nachschlagewerke, wenn sie in den Star Trek Kontext passen. Bei meinen Recherchen bediene ich mich gerne eurer Seite, weil ihr den Anspruch habt dort nur sogenannte Kanoninformationen wiederzugeben. Leider finde ich mehr und mehr heraus, dass dieses aber nicht immer der Fall ist, da weiterführende Artikel, dem Hauptartikel oft widersprechen. Ein Beispiel: In dem Artikel James Tiberius Kirk erhält man folgende Information: „2254 verrichten Fähnrich Kirk und Finney ihren Dienst auf der USS Republic...... Kurz darauf dient Kirk als junger Lieutenant unter Captain Garrovick an Bord der USS Farragut. Eine seiner ersten Missionen an Bord der USS Farragut ist 2255 das Kommando über eine Überwachungsmission auf dem Planeten Neural.“ In dem Artikel Benjamin Finney erhält man aber folgende Information: „In den späten 2250ern dienen Fähnrich Kirk und Lieutenant Finney zusammen auf der USS Republic.“ Hier stellt sich die Frage: Wann diente Kirk auf der Republic, Mitte oder Ende der 2250er Jahre? Im Laufe der letzten 2 Jahre schaue ich mir die Diskussion über den Begriff Fähnrich an und muss darüber immer wieder schmunzeln und wundern, wie man bei euch über einen Serienübergreifenden Synchronisationsfehler diskutiert. Oft habe ich den Eindruck, dass es sich dabei nicht um Fakten handelt, sondern um Rechthaberei und gekränkten Eitelkeiten geht. Nun zu den Dienstrang Fähnrich. Ein Fähnrich ist ein Offiziersanwärter und nicht der erste Offiziersrang eines Offiziersakademieabsolventen. Im englischen Original wird er richtigerweise mit Ensign wiedergegeben, da die Star Trek-Macher die traditionellen Dienstgrade der US-Navy benutzen, ist dieses auch richtig. Auch in vielen anderen Dingen, z. B. im Aufbau der Sternenflotte oder in den Namen der Raumschiffe bedienen sie sich häufig an vorhandene oder ehemalige Namen von Schiffen (meistens von Kriegsschiffen der US-Navy) und folgen der amerikanischen Tradition. Auch auf dieser Seite werden die englischsprachigen Ränge (ausgenommen den des Ensign), wie Lieutenant (nicht Leutnant zur See) u. s. w. benutzt. Irgendwie ist das Inkonsequent! Nur weil der Rang Ensign in den diversen Star Trek Serien und Spielfilmen in den deutschen Fassungen fast 30 Jahre falsch in Fähnrich übersetzt wurde, wird er dadurch nicht richtig. Erst mit Star Trek Enterprise (2003) wird der Rang Ensign ach als solches in der deutschen Fassung als Ensign richtigerweise wiedergegeben. Wollt ihr euch also auch 30 Jahre weiter darüber streiten, ob man den Rang Ensign als Fähnrich wiedergegeben muss oder nicht, nur weil es in der deutschen Synchronisation so vorgegeben wurde? Bei anderen Übersetzungsfehlern seit ihr euch auch einig darüber, dass z. B. die Botany Bay ein Raumschiff der DY-100-Klasse und nicht der DW-203-Klasse angehört oder das die Eugenischen Kriege ein Konflikt auf der Erde in den 1990er Jahre und nicht am ende des 21. Jahrhunderts statt fanden, oder? Ein Vorschlag mit dem die Ensign- und die Fähnrichfraktion einverstanden sein könnten. Überall, wo in einem Artikel der Begriff Fähnrich mit der Verlinkung zu dem Artikel Fähnrich auftaucht, leitet ihr ihn zu dem Artikel Ensign um, wo dann der interessierte Leser z. B. folgendes lesen kann: Ensign (in den deutschen Synchronisationen in Fähnrich übersetzt) ist ein traditioneller militärischer Dienstgrad. Als Sternenflottendienstgrad ist der Ensign der dienst jüngste Offizierrang und steht direkt unterhalb des Lieutenants Junior Grade beziehungsweise des Lieutenants. Zum Ensign befördert werden in der Regel Kadetten nach dem Absolvieren der Sternenflottenakademie. In der Sternenflotte der Erde wird der Ensign mit einem Rangpin auf dem rechten Schulteraufsatz kenntlich gemacht. Seit Mitte des 24. Jahrhunderts tragen Ensign's der Sternenflotte als Dienstgradabzeichen einen goldenen Knopf am Kragen ihrer Uniform. Bekannte Ensign's …................... …................... u. s. w. und s. f. P. S. Scheinbar kommt mein Beitrag zu dieser Diskusion zu spät, da ich eben versucht habe den Artikel Ensign aufzurufen. Mir scheint, das die Fähnrichverfechter diesen Disput gewonnen haben, da der Artikel Ensign nicht mehr aufrufbar ist, da er zu dem Artikel Fähnrich umgeleitet wird. --2.163.50.55 16:10, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) (Hiasl59) Ensign wieso wird, wenn man Informationen über diesen Rang bekommen will, auf Fähnrich umgeleitet? So viel ich weiß, wird in dieser Serie der Rang Fähnrich nicht benutzt! Die Umleitung auf Fähnrich stiftet nur Verwirrung und gibt einem unbedarften Besucher keine klare Auskunft, da in diesen Artikel Hoshi Sato ein Ensign (wie ja auch in der deutschen Synchronisation wiedergegeben) ist und in den Artikel über Travis Mayweather ein Fähnrich ist. Vor ein paar Monaten gab es noch einen Artikel Ensign. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:53, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :weil Fähnrich und Ensign eigentlich das selbe sind. Wie es der Einleitungssatz aus dem Artikel Fähnrich auch erklärt: Fähnrich (engl. Ensign) ist ein traditioneller militärischer Dienstgrad. -- 14:04, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) In TNG, DS9, VOY und in den Spielfilmen, wird der Rang Ensign durchweg als Fähnrich wiedergegeben, dass weiß ich auch (Meinen Diskussionsbeitrag dazu kannst Du/Sie ? auf Diskussion:Fähnrich nachlesen). Doch wird doch in der Serie ENT in der Synchronisation Ensign benutzt. Meiner Meinung nach können beide Ränge in gesonderten Artikeln behandelt werden, da dieses ansonsten recht verwirrend für unbedarfte Besucher ist. Ich möchte das näher erläutern. Ich suchte vor längerer Zeit, da ich in diesem Moment die Namen nicht im Kopf hatte, nach Informationen des Steuermann und der Kommunikationsoffizieren der NX-01 und suchte über den Begriff Ensign nach ihnen. Ensign wird auch als Fund angezeigt, doch wird man dann auf die Begriffserklärung Fähnrich umgeleitet, wo man dann die betreffenden Personen findet. Dies ist finde ich für einen unbedarfte Besucher recht verwirrend. Die Verwirrung, geht aber dann weiter. Ensign Travis Mayweathers Rang wird als Fähnrich angegeben, obwohl er über die ganze Serie über als Ensign bezeichnet wird und Hoshi Satos Rang wird als Ensign angegeben und nicht als Fähnrich. Ich hoffe, Du/Sie verstehen was ich damit zum Ausdruck bringen möchte!? Zudem, da ich die Diskussion um den Begriff Fähnrich seit längeren Verfolge, kann ich leider nur eins daraus erkennen, dass es hier teilweise auf Memory Alfa nicht um Fakten geht, sondern um Rechthaberei, was mich persönlich davon abhält daran Mitzuarbeiten. Wenn man, z. B. wie in der Diskussion Fähnrich/Ensign beide Seiten, durch getrennte Begriffserläuterungen zulassen würde, würde ich, aber auch andere sich auch Aktiv in Memory Alfa einbringen. Denn Sätze wie: "Es handelt sich dabei um eine wortwörtlich Übersetzung." ohne Quellenangabe ist Meinung und keine Fakten und Dient nur dem Zweck, die Diskussion weiter anzufachen. ::Zum Fähnrich: Dort wird der Rang fälschlicherweise als Fähnrich übersetzt. Fälschlicherweise deshalb, weil der Fähnrich nicht 1:1 mit einem Ensign vergleichbar ist. Ich glaube das wurde auch schon Mal in einer anderen Diskussion aufgegriffen, kann diese aber auf die schnelle nicht finden. Zum Ensign: In ENT war den Übersetzern die unglückliche Wahl des Fähnrichs bewusst und sie haben sich entschieden, diese Übersetzung auszulassen und auch in der deutschen Synchronisation den Begriff des Ensign zu verwenden. Zwei Artikel für ein und denselben Rang machen da keinen Sinn, auch keine getrennten Begriffserläuterungen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es auch eine Weiterleitung zum geläufigeren Begriff des Fähnrichs, wo gleich in der ersten Zeile steht, dass dies mit dem originalen Rang des Ensign gleichzusetzen ist. Dass es hier um Rechhaberei geht, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, da wir uns hierbei an die durch die Synchronisation gewählten Begriffe halten, es gelten bei uns die "Regeln" des Canon, da der Begriff Fähnrich fällt, nehmen wir diesen als wahr an und weisen bei möglichen Fehlern, die in Star Trek an nicht gerade wenigen Stellen vorkommen, auf diese hin. Wenn du Quellen findest, warum die Synchronisation gerade diesen oder jenen BEgriff gewählt hat, so würden uns diese ebenfalls interessieren. -- 16:35, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :ich wusste nicht das es da eine Diskussion gibt. Der Rang sollte finde ich, der Übersetzung entsprechend bei ENT mit Ensign und überall sonst mit Fähnrich angegeben werden, einfach weil der deutsche Zuschauer das so gewohnt ist. Ich würde vermuten dass wir uns hier darüber einig sind, oder? :Ich stimme auch zu, das Weiterleitungen häufig verwirrend sind, aber in dem Fall stehen Ensign und Fähnrich Fett im Einleitungssatz. Ich bins durch die Wikipedia gewöhnt, dass das bedeutet, die Worte sind synonym. :aber von mir aus können das auch zwei Artikel sein. Ensign könnte dann einfach einen Text beinhalten wie Ensign ist ein anderes Wort für (siehe) Fähnrich.. Dann wärs doch eindeutig oder?-- 17:56, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn es da derartige Unsicherheiten gibt mit den beiden Begriffen kann da ruhig ein wenig mehr vor oder in der Einleitung stehen, wenn es dann eh nur ein oder zwei Sätze wären. Aber zwei Artikel für de facto ein und dasselbe Thema würde ich trotzdem nicht befürworten. -- 19:19, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So, und solche Sätze ohne Quellenangaben wie: "Es handelt sich dabei um eine wortwörtlich Übersetzung" fallen euch nicht auf? Wo bitte wird gesagt, dass Fähnrich die Wörtliche Übersetzung für Ensign ist? Warum werden konsequenterweise die anderen Ränge dann nicht auch ins Deutsche übersetzt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:30, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Das wird in der Form nirgends gesagt, es heißt nur an genau den Stellen, wo man im Deutschen Fähnrich hört, im Englischen Ensign, daher kommt das. :::Warum die Synchronisationsleute die anderen Ränge nicht auch verdeutschten, wird wohl Spekulation bleiben (es sei denn, jemand hat da wirklich Quellen). Es könnte aber an der Silbenzahl der Ränge liegen: :::Cap-tain, Ka-pi-tän ; Lieu-te-nant, Leut-nant; nur zum Beispiel. In dem einen Fall hast du eine Silbe zu viel, da hätten sich die Synchronsprecher wieder beeilen müssen, im anderen hast du eine Silbe zu wenig, da hätten sich die Synchronsprecher künstlich langsamer angehört. Aber wie gesagt nur Spekulation. 17:34, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Dann schau mal: Artikel Fähnrich (http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/F%C3%A4hnrich), Hintergrundinformation, Übersetzungen von Ensign, zweiter Satz! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:15, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich meinte doch, dass es in Star Trek nicht gesagt wird, das war doch deine Frage 18:21, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ensign wurde nun mal im deutschen als Fähnrich übersetzt, warum man sich das so gedacht hat keine Ahnung. Bestes Beispiel ist Harry Kim im englischen Intro wird er als Ensign Harry Kim betittelt, während er in der deutschen Fassung der gute alte Fähnrich Kim war. Außerdem gab es bei der Deutschen Übersetzung schon immer Probleme mit der Übersetzung, so wurde aus dem engl. Ensign Pavel Chekov, in der deutschen Fassung Lieutenant Pavel Chekov. Das selbe Problem gab es auch bei Wesley Crusher, dieser wurde im engl Ende der dritten Staffel zum Fähnrich befördert und in der dt Fassung zum Lieutenant. Erst in der vierten Staffel wurde dieser Fehler korrigiert. Ein ähnliches Problem gab es auch beim Rang Yeoman dort wurde dieser Rang im deutschen mit Bootsmann (ZDF) und Sergeant (Sat.1) übersetzt. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:17, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bezieht sich auf meine frühere Bemerkung: "Zudem, da ich die Diskussion um den Begriff Fähnrich seit längeren Verfolge, kann ich leider nur eins daraus erkennen, dass es hier teilweise auf Memory Alfa nicht um Fakten geht, sondern um Rechthaberei, was mich persönlich davon abhält daran Mitzuarbeiten. Wenn man, z. B. wie in der Diskussion Fähnrich/Ensign beide Seiten, durch getrennte Begriffserläuterungen zulassen würde, würde ich, aber auch andere sich auch Aktiv in Memory Alfa einbringen. Denn Sätze wie: "Es handelt sich dabei um eine wortwörtlich Übersetzung." ohne Quellenangabe ist Meinung und keine Fakten und Dient nur dem Zweck, die Diskussion weiter anzufachen." (Hiasl59) --2.160.189.132 19:38, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay Leute, ich glaube so kommen wir nicht weiter. Irgendwie kommen wir langsam vom Thema ab (mal abgesehen davon, dass wir das eh tun, da sich die Diskussion von Anfang an nicht um Hoshi Sato drehte und eigentlich nach Diskussion:Fähnrich gehört). :::::Warum der Rang eingedeutscht wurde können wir nicht klären. Ebensowenig, warum es die anderen nicht wurden. Ebenso ist es müßig, darüber zu diskutieren, ob Fähnrich nun eine sinnvolle alternative war. Das hat uns nicht zu kümmern, entscheidend ist nur, dass es nunmal der Begriff ist, den die Übersetzer gewählt haben, und daran haben wir uns zu halten. :::::Darum komme ich zur ursprünglichen Frage zurück: Ergibt es Sinn, für den deutschen und englischen Begriff getrennte Artikel anzulegen? :::::Ich habe mir Hiasl59s Ausführungen nun mehrmals durchgelesen. Und so leid es mir tut, jedes mal komme ich zum selben Ergebnis: Was zum Geier will dieser Typ von uns?!? :::::Du faselst immer wieder darüber, dass dies für Neulinge verwirrend wäre wenn man von einem Begriff zu einem anderen weitergeleitet wird. Aber nur weil jemand neu im Thema ist, ist er nicht gleich blöd. :::::Mit keinem einzigen Wort führst du an, WAS denn bitte verwirrend sein. Immerhin werden im Zielartikel beide Begriff groß und fett bereits im ersten Satz erwähnt. Genausowenig hast du erklärt, was in diesem Zusätzlichen Artikel Ensign überhaupt drinnen stehen sollte. :::::Sorry, vielleicht habe ich einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommen. Aber wenn du uns einerseits Rechthaberei vorwirfst, und bereits im nächsten Satz schreibst, dass du hier nur mitmachen willst, wenn alles nach deinem Kopf geht, hast du einen ganz schlechten Start bei mir. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:42, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Und fehler muss man demnach hinnehmen? Und da die nun mal Kanonisch sind, kann man daran nichts ändern! Bescheuert!!!! (Hiasl59) --2.160.189.132 19:44, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich denke auch das alles geklärt wurde, es handelt sich um den selben Rang und desweiteren steht ja alles im Artikel Fähnrich drin!--Klossi (Diskussion) 19:49, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::Muss man Fehler hinnehmen? Nein. Akzeptieren, dass nicht alle Begriffe wörtlich übertragen werden? Ja. :::::Wenn man den Begriff "Starfleet" im deutschen "Weltraumeinsatztruppe" genannt hätte, dann wäre das auch keine sinngenaue Übersetzung. Trotzdem würde der Artikel unter diesem Namen liegen, da es einfach scheiß egal ist, wie sich die Organisation nennt. :::::Aber schön, dass du auf die Kritik eingegangen bist, und deine Meinung näher erläuter hast. Ich kann deinem Standpunkt nun viel besser folgen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:53, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Natürlich, ist es die Diskussion Fähnrich! Aber auf meinen Diskussionsbeitrag vom 16:10, 14. Nov. 2014, ist bis heute Keiner eingegangen. Aber egal, wusste bis eben nicht, dass es ein Tabu ist, sich an alte Diskussionen zu beteiligen. Werde mich in Zukunft bestimmt in Keine mehr einmischen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:36, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Du darfst jede Diskussion anfangen, die du möchtest. ::::: Aber du diskutierst nicht. Du stellst eine Behauptung in den Raum, begründest diese selbst auf Nachfrage nicht, und beleidigst jeden der nicht deiner Meinung ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:06, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hör jetzt auf. Für mich ist die Diskussion beendet, da es keinen Sinn macht und ich feststellen muss, dass hier keine Meinung, die z. B. ihre nicht teilt, niederdiskutiert wird. Ich glaube mittlerweile auch, ich habe hier nichts verloren. --2.163.107.193 11:10, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Wie ist den deine Meinung? Ich konnte deine Meinung um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht aus deinen Beiträgen rauslesen. Jede Diskussion ergibt Sinn, es sollte nur Ordentlich dargelegt werden wo es dir drum geht. Möchtest du jetzt sagen, dass du zwei Artikel möchtest (also Ensign und Fähnrich), oder das es so wie es ist richtig ist? Soweit ich das sehe sind die Ränge im Realen nicht gleich, können aber synonym benutzt werden (den jeweils der niedrigste Offiziersrang). Es ist allerdings keine Wörtwörtliche Übersetzung. Allerdings hat die Synchro in Startrek daraus eine 1 zu 1 Übersetzung gemacht. In ENT wurde allerdings darauf verzichtet. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Ensign im auge der Verantwortlichen jünger, Dynamischer und soweiter klang und man damit das Publikum gewinnen wollte. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 12:08, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ich wollte im Zusammenhang mit dieser Diskussion nochmals auf meinen Beitrag in der Diskussion Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Umgang_mit_Synchronisationen hinweisen, da dort m.M.n die Ursache der hier sehr langen Diskussion liegt. --langweiler (Diskussion) 16:30, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Fehlübersetzung Es stimmt, daß der Fähnrich ein Offiziersanwärter ist, kein Offizier. Der Ensign ist der niedrigste Offiziersrang, daher ein Leutnant (zur See); der Lieutenant junior grade ist der Oberleutnant, der Lieutenant senior grade der Kapitänleutnant, der Lieutenant Commander entspricht einem Korvettenkapitän, ein Commander ist der Fregattenkapitän, der Captain ist der Kapitän (zur See). Die Übersetzung fremder Dienstgrade ist eine kleine Kunst, und oft geht es nicht eins zu eins. Wo sonst gibt es sechs Mannschaftsränge außerhalb der Bundeswehr und esoterische Ränge wie den Stabskapitänleutnant? Man muß sich aber fragen, ob das wichtig ist, denn schließlich geht es um Fiction. Der einzige Unteroffiziersrang ist der Chief (in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen), Mannschaftsränge gibt es mal und mal nicht, und es ist nicht unmittelbar erkennbar, wieso die Raum-/Sternenflotte sich an die Hierarchien des 21. Jahrhunderts halten muß. Es kann ja sein, daß ein Ensign substantiell andere Verwendungen hat als ein Lieutenant und daher eher einem Offizieranwärter entspricht als einem Offizier. Das paßt auch zu dem albernen Jugendwahn, der sich auch in Star Trek breitgemacht hat (21-jährige Offiziere dürfte es niemals und nirgendwo geben!). 91.66.229.197 12:16, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC)